Shadows Of Death
by warrior33
Summary: Everything seems to be going well for Gumball for the first time in ages, however after Nicole Watterson's death the family is sent into a spiral, and when Gumball tries to get closure about her mysterious death he finds himself wandering down a dark road he never thought he would travel.


The blue feline took a deep breath and lined up his shot. He tried not to let the nerves get to him, if he scored this penalty kick his team would advance into the playoffs, by winning their region. He stared straight at the Northside goalie, he was a small grey rabbit but his size was deceiving, only one shot managed to slip past him so far. Gumball needed to get a curve on the ball if he wanted to slip it by him. He wiped a single bead of sweat that had been trailing down his face off before running up with six short choppy steps and sending the ball flying towards the goalie.

The ball soared towards the top left corner of the goal and the rabbit instantly used his strong leg muscles to leap for the fast approaching ball. At first it seemed as if the young goalie was going to make another spectacular save but at the last moment the ball began to curve downwards slightly. The goalie managed to move his hands to get his finger tips on the ball but the carried momentum took the ball right through the goalie's hands into the back of the net.

The stands erupted into cheers and his teammates rushed onto the field from the sidelines. Gumball smiled from ear to ear and celebrated with his team.

"We did it!" yelled Tobias ensnaring Gumball in a rib crushing hug.

"This is the best moment of my life!" Shouted Darwin, the team's goalie.

Gumball smiled and managed to break away from Tobias to run to the side lines and jump on top of the benches and bow in front of the crowd in the stands. The fans went crazy and Gumball felt happier than ever before in his life, and the best part was that the after parties hadn't started yet.

After they were done celebrating the victory on the field Gumball changed into black sweat pants and a white Elmore High soccer shirt. He then went with Darwin and Tobias to a after party at Tobias's house. When they arrived the party was already in full swing. Gumball was surprised to see how much people let themselves go at parties. Penny Fitzgerald was on her knees guzzling beer from a beer funnel that three much older dudes were pouring beer down. Carrie was dancing with the new kid, who was a purple fox named Steven, with her tits just about hanging out.

"Damn" said Gumball taking it all in.

"Yea you think this is crazy" said Tobias "wait until it gets to midnight, that's when the real shit happens"

"Well then I can't wait until midnight then" said Gumball taking a beer off of a table.

As Gumball took a chug of his beer he looked down at his watch, 10:23, it read.

 **Across from the Watterson's residence 10:52….**

Two masked figures scoped the house across from them inside the confines of a black car.

"So this is the target we are supposed to attack?" Questioned the orange Squirrel in the passenger seat.

"Yea, check it out" said the black Tiger in the driver seat handing the binoculars to his colleague.

"Doesn't look like a high risk target, thats a good change of scenery" said the squirrel.

The two had been partners for more years than they care to remember. They were wanted in twelve countries for countless murders of high class people. The Tiger went by Hugo and the Squirrel was named Vince.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, it might be rigged with alarms." Said Hugo.

"Yea well it's strange that we're getting paid so much just for a civilian target." stated Vince.

"How do want to go about this?" asked Hugo ignoring Vince's warning that this may be a set up.

Vince analyzed the house "I don't think we could to this the old fashioned way without drawing too much attention from the neighbors"

"I have some pressure bombs that we could put under the car, it's not a hundred percent but it saves our asses." Hugo said.

"You always seem to know the right thing to do." smiled Vince, "Who's going to set the bomb?"

"I'll do it you flash the high beams if you see anyone coming" Hugo said opening the door.

The winter wind blew into his face and sent chills down his spine. The heated interior of the car almost made him forget how cold it actually was outside. Hugo walked around to the back of the car and popped the trunk. Inside was an armory of illegal weapons which alone could land them both five to fifteen years in prison and with their past crimes they were sure to be given more if they were caught.

Hugo picked up the Glock that was laying next to the AK-47 and put it in his inside coat pocket. He then searched through the bag of explosives that he kept next to the MG-42 until he found the pressure plate explosives that he was looking for. Picking them up carefully he began to walk over to the car.

Hugo made sure that nobody was around and knelt down to slide one of the explosives underneath the back left tire, he then made his way around the car stealthily placing an explosive underneath each tire. He was finishing placing the explosives when he saw highbeams flash on and off from across the street.

Hugo crouched behind the car and poked his head out to get a view of who was approaching.

"Ah shit" he muttered.

A police car was making its way up the street. Hugo hoped that it would just pass through the neighborhood without incident, however it came to a slow stop in front of Vince's car.

A pink donut came out of the car and made his way towards the driver side window. Hugo pulled out his Glock and slowly crept towards the car trying to avoid detection.

The officer knocked on the tinted window of the black car "Roll down your window sir" He ordered.

Vince slowly rolled down the window with his gun drawn, the officer had no time to react as he was left scrambling for his weapon when Vince fired a single round into his right side.

He hit the ground with a thud and reached for his radio com on his shoulder.

"I need back up ASAP on-" his sentence was cut short as Hugo had came up from behind him and fired a round into his head while he was standing over him.

"Get in the car, we need to go!" Shouted Vince.

Hugo rushed into the passenger seat and Vince floored the gas away from the scene of the crime.

 **Downtown Elmore 11:25….**

"I thought you said that she would be here to pay us at 11:20" scorned Vince who was tired of standing in the cold.

"Don't start this okay? Its been five minutes just chill the fuck out will you?" snapped the tiger.

Vince was about to snap back at Hugo when a car pulled onto the small dirt road that they were parked on and stopped ten yards in front of them.

"See here she is" said Hugo directing his attention towards the car.

Two bulky men stepped out of the car and approached them. The one on the left was carrying a briefcase in his right hand.

"Where's the women who we first met?" Questioned Vince.

"She couldn't make it" said the one on the left.

"Do you have our money?" asked Hugo.

The man on the left gave the briefcase to Vince "Your two hundred thousand dollars are in here, and your employer understands that you won't talk, correct?"

"Ok look pal" retorted Hugo "your employer wouldn't have hired us if we were complete fucking amateurs, of course we aren't going to talk."

The two men simply ignored his statement and turned around to walk back to their car.

Hugo and Vince followed suit and returned to their cars as well.

"Alright lets get out of here" Said Hugo starting the car.

"Hold on I want to make sure the money's all here" Said vince.

Neither of them had a chance to react as Vince unclicked the locks of the briefcase. They were both blown to pieces and burnt beyond recognition, if their eyes were still in their skulls they would have been wide with shock.

From the backseat of the car with the two bulky men a sly grin crept across the face of the victims female employer.

"Are you sure killing them was a good move?" asked the driver.

"Don't question me Justin, when Frank did I cut his tongue out, isn't that right Frank?"

The man in the passenger seat grunted and nodded.

Justin sighed and turned the car away from the fiery inferno that blazed behind them and they drove away.

 **Watterson House 11:56….**

Nicole Watterson paced back and forth waiting for Gumball to call her to pick him up. She wasn't naive and knew that Gumball was probably drinking, as well as a list of other illegal and indecent activities, however she remembered her teenage years and what she did, so all she did was remind Gumball not to get too crazy. This still didn't keep her from worrying however.

She continued to impatiently pace back and forth, her mind racing. When the phone finally rang on the wall she rushed over to the wall and answered on the second ring"

"Yes?, is this Gumball?" She asked hastily.

She heard a giggle on the other end of the line " _Yes mom its me"_

"You should have called me sooner, you had me worried sick" She scorned.

the driveway

" _You're right I should ha-"_ He was cut off by yelling and cheers on the other end.

"Gumball, where are you guys?" Demanded Nicole "I'm coming to get you."

The line suddenly cut off, and Nicole smashed the phone back into its holding place with anger.

She made haste and quickly grabbed her car keys and opened the front door of her home to step into the cold winter night. She walked to her car which was parked in.

 **A Block Away From The Wilson's House….**

"Come on Darwin, you're never taking shots again if I have to drag your ass home every time" Said Gumball struggling to keep darwin on his feet.

"Well, what I want to know is why we had to leave when I was kicking ass" Slurred Darwin.

"I'm sure you'll thank me tomorrow" Muttered Gumball.

Together they stumbled the five blocks it took to get to their house and the booze definitely didn't help their progress.

"Okay Darwin Almost home, haven't you sobered up any, mom can't see you like-" His voice betrayed him and cut off as he rounded the corner to his house and saw what was happening.

A raging fire was blazing in front of his house and multiple fire trucks were struggling to keep it contained.

All the weed and booze in his system made it hard for Gumball and even harder for Darwin to process what exactly was happening.

An eerie sickness rose in Gumballs stomach and he bent over to throw up on the side of the street. His vision danced and mind raced before he blacked out.

 **Thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed, please review. :)**


End file.
